Demam
by miracle kris
Summary: Gempa sedang deman dan Hali berusahan meyuruhnya istirahat yang berujung pada perasaa dan kejahilan Taufan And Blaze.(hahah untuk pairing yang jarang ada)


hai semuaaa maaf yaa bila ff ini tidak terlalu bagus...karna kris ini masih pemula dan belum terlalu megerti hhhh...

boboiboy dan seluruh karakternya milik anymonsta saya tidak megambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini(no kopas)

genger:family,dll

selamat membaca

pada hari minggu

di sebuah rumah minimalis bertingkat dua terlihat seorang pemuda manis beriris mata emas sedang memasak di dapur.

Taufan:"GEMGEM masak apa".ucap taufan sambil berdiri di belakang gempa yang sedang memasak.

Gempa:"eh kak taufan... tolong suruh yang lain buat sarapan yah ".ucap gempa sambil menuangkan nasi goreng dan membawanya ke meja maka dengan lesuh,taufan yang merasa pertanyaanya di acuhkan hanya merengut dan melakukan apa yang tadi di suruh gempa...

skip pas makan

suasana begitu hening ...dan hanya terdengan suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring..semuanya makan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya .

Gempa:"A..aku ke kamar dulu".gempa pun berjalan dengan goyah menaiki tangga ...dan memasuki kamarnya,sementara itu di meja makan ke 4 saudaranya hanya diam .

ice:"kak gempa bahkan tidak meyentuh makananya".ucap ice dengan wajah datar.

Blaze:"benar juga dari dua hari yang lalu kak gempa terlihat lesu...apa dia marah aku selalu memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin hhhhh".ucap blaze cegegesan bermaksud memcairkan suana .

Hali:"hemm...habiskan makana kalian...".dia bernaksud menggusur gempa untuk memeriksa gempa setelah sarapan.

Taufan:"hehhhmm apa mungkin gempa..." dengan memasang wajah penyelidik

Blaze:"gak usah sok detektif kakk taufan",

taufan:"aku sedang berpikir ..jangan mengganggu api".

Hali:"tumben kau berpikir ".setelah megucapkan kalimat itu halilintar pun pergi dan menuju kamar gempa.

dikamar gempa

Hali:"gempa".panggil hali sambil megetuk pintu kamar gempa...

gempa:"masuk kak gak di kunci kok".ucap gempa masih tidak megalihkan pandanganya dari layar laptop.hali mendehar suara gempa yang serak dan lemah mennjadi khawatir ia pun membuka pintu di dalam begitu gelap dan hanya melihat gempa begitu fokus daru belakang...hali pun menekan saklar lampu dan mendekati gempa dari belakang lalu meyentuh dahi gempa

hali:(shit panas sekali sekitar 29 - 30 derajat).

gempa:"eh ...kak hali ngapain megang dahi gempa".ucap gempa sambil menaruh salah satu tanganya di depan laptop.

hali:" kau demam dan tidak memberi tahu kami.. heh".ucap hali marah sekaligus khawatir.

gempa:"ahh...e..a..aku tidak apa - apa kak ini hanya deman biasa".ucap gempa sambil kembali menatap laptopnya.hali yang melihat mendekati gempa membungkuk dan...

gempa:" waaaaaaaa...kak hali turunin gempa ".teriak gempa karna di gendong ala bridal style.

hali:"kau harus beristirahat...dan berhentilah meronta".hali pun menidurkan gempa dan karna gempa terus meronta dan memcoba meraih laptopnya hali pun terpaksa menindih gempa lalu menahan tangan gempa..gempa yang merasa lelah pun berhanti dan menatap Hali.

Gempa:"Kak lepasin..itu tugas harus di kumpulan besok".ucap gempa masih dalam pelukan Hali dan terus meronta. hali yang sudah geram pun memiliki ide agar gempa bisa diam. hali pun melepaskan pelukanya dan berdiri lalu mengunci pintu

gempa:"kak...hali mau ngapain".ucap gempa merasa akan ada bahanya.

Hali:"heh...lihat saja ".setelah megatakan itu Hali pun menindih gempa dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gempa..gempa yang merasakan ada sesuatau di di bibirnya mencoba mendorong Hali namu apa daya karana gempa sedang demam jadi yah dia hanya pasrah.hali terus memperdalam ciumanya terus hingga ia merasakan gempa butuh oksigen.

gempa:"hah..hah.hah k..kak".ucap gempa dengan muka merah yang membuatnya semakin manis.

Hali:"diamlah...dan beristirahat besok kau tidak perlu sekolah...aku akan membuatkan surat ijinmu...sekarang tidurlah".

gempapun hanya mengangguk dan mulai terlelap..sementara hali ikut tidur sambil memeluk gempa...

omake

(kalo diantara kalian ada yang penasaran kemana Taufan,Blaze,Ice ini yang mereka kerjakan)

Blazw:"hihiihi aku dapet vidionya hahahh...adegan panas gratis ".ucap Blaze sambil menunjukan kameranya.

Taufan:"mana - mana hahaahahh aku baru tau gempa bisa semanis itu hihi...ayo pergi Blaze sebelum kak hali membunuh kita ". ucap taufan dan merekapun pergi...menuju ruang tamu...sementara Ice sedari tadi hanya tidur sambil memeluk bantal yang penuh iler.

 **hahaha maaf bila gaje soalnya yaa belum berpenganlaman hhhh mohon bagi yang senior bimbingnya yahhh salam kris**


End file.
